Hair Body Face (song)
"Hair Body Face" is a song performed by Lady Gaga from the soundtrack to the 2018 musical A Star Is Born. The track was written and produced by Lady Gaga, Mark Nilan Jr., Nick Monson and DJ White Shadow. Lyrics Hair Body Face Hair Body Face Your friends are in the other room Heard every cruel thing they said They’re all just tryin’ to be cool So I wrote this song in my head I’m not mad as long As I am perfect in your eyes Your eyes Doesn’t make a difference yeah As long as I am perfect in your eyes Your eyes Cause baby when I look at you I just don’t know what to do witchu A man loves a triple threat Did the party room just see that Hair body face for ya Triple threat To adore ya Hair body face for ya Triple threat Tryin’ to leave here But you won’t let me leave Sayin’ that if I care what they think I’ll never succeed I won’t leave here if you promise to me I got the hair body face Hair body face for you Hair body face for ya Triple threat To adore ya For you Hair body face for ya Triple threat Triple threat Wasn’t the “it” girl at school (not me) No I wasn’t the queen at the prom But don’t take me for a fool Now I know I got my own charm I’m not mad As long as I am perfect in your eyes Your eyes Doesn’t make a difference yeah As long as I am perfect in your eyes Your eyes Cause baby when I look at you I just don’t know what to do witchu A man loves a triple threat Did the party room just see that? Tryin’ to leave here But you won’t let me leave Sayin’ that if I care what they think I’ll never succeed I won’t leave here if you promise to me I got the hair body face Hair body face for you Hair body face for ya Triple threat To adore ya For you Hair body face for ya Triple threat To adore ya Everything is alright way you look in my eyes You lift me when I feel small Triple threat I’ve got it all Everything is alright way you look in my eyes You lift me when I feel small Hair body face Tryin’ to leave here But you won’t let me leave Sayin’ that if I care what they think I’ll never succeed I won’t leave here if you promise to me I got the hair body face Hair body face For you Hair body face for ya Triple threat To adore ya For you Hair body face for you Triple threat To adore ya For you Hair body face for you Triple threat To adore ya Oooo oooo ooo For you Hair body face for you Hair body face for you Credits Table Category:Songs Category:Soundtrack songs Category:A Star Is Born songs